


Beautiful

by slytherco



Series: 25 Days of Drarry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Black Panties, Body Worship, Christmas Smut, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Frottage, Harry in Panties, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Panties, Panties Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Harry Potter, Subspace, and take care of your subs, i cannot stress this enough the dom/sub thing is very light, play safe kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherco/pseuds/slytherco
Summary: Day 3 of 25 Days of Drarry.Prompt: “I didn’t wrap it, so you have to close your eyes.”---Harry gets Draco a very risky Christmas gift and Draco shows him just how grateful he is.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Drarry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559188
Comments: 15
Kudos: 439





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of Christmas Fluff, I ended up with Christmas porn. :'-) Please read the tags - I understand this might not be everybody's cup of tea.  
> Also, a PSA: always research your BDSM before going on adventures, and remember: safe - sane - consensual.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://slytherco.tumblr.com/post/189469501108/25-days-of-drarry-day-3)

There were things in life Harry was certain he knew.

Things like his job, his friends, his favourite foods, his pet peeves and thousands of other little elements that made him into who he was. Things he was sure of, concepts he didn't need to think about, and thoughts that would come to him naturally, like blinking or breathing. Harry liked to think that he had his loved ones catalogued down to every last detail. After all, the relationships with people he held dear were many years in the making. All of them, except for the latest addition of one Draco Malfoy.

They were officially dating for almost a year and their first Christmas as a couple was quickly approaching, although Harry would never call them a _couple_ in front of Draco unless he wanted his head hexed off. Harry smiled fondly at the thought while aimlessly walking through muggle London. His good mood, however, was rapidly dissolving, the longer he stared at the overwhelming variety of Christmas displays and last-minute deals. He had bought all his gifts weeks ago, with only one left. The one gift he cared about just a tiny bit more than the other ones. It was, of course, the gift for his beautiful, spoiled boyfriend. And Harry knew exactly what was his predicament: how would one go about buying a present for someone who had everything? And not in the proverbial sense (although Harry supposed Draco would have disagreed) - with his sizeable inheritance, the man could indisputably possess anything he wanted. For his birthday, a few months back, Harry had taken him to an upscale restaurant and afterward, they made love for a few glorious hours, until neither of them could move even an inch. That plan was his last resort, as he wanted Christmas to be special. Unique. He wanted to surprise Draco and show him how much he meant-

He stopped in his tracks, in front of an especially curious display, a smile already forming on his lips. It seemed like he found the perfect gift.

***

"Potter, what is this about?", Draco frowned at him. "I thought we said no gifts."

"I changed my mind", Harry smiled shyly, dragging Draco by the wrist to the upstairs bedroom. "Just... let me do this, yeah?"

"Are we going to the bedroom?", he arched an eyebrow. "You do realize blowing me is hardly a gift, right? I'd say you do that quite often."

As they entered the room, Harry's excitement was replaced with mild anxiety. What if this was a bad idea? What if Draco hated it, or worse, laughed at him? His heart started pounding.

"Potter? Are you deaf?", Draco's tone went a bit worried at the nervous look on Harry's face. "Something wrong?"

"No, I- Sorry. Just-", Harry let out a long breath to calm himself. He needed to relax, or else, what was the point? "Just... wait here." He took the blond's hand and gently pushed him onto the nearby settee. Another calming breath. "I'll go get your gift now. But, er, I... I didn't wrap it. So you have to, um. Close your eyes", he murmured, lightly stroking Draco's cheek.

"I don't understand-"

"Draco. _Please_."

The other man must have heard something in his tone, as he covered Harry's hand with his own and his eyes fluttered shut. "All right", he said simply. There was no sarcastic jab this time and Harry was grateful for that.

A few minutes later, Harry was inspecting himself in the big mirror of the ensuite bathroom. Was it possible to feel aroused and terrified at the same time? This was insane. And it could go sideways. But maybe, just maybe, Draco would _really_ like his gift. And that made Harry shiver.

He stepped back into the bedroom.

His steps were muffled by the thick carpet but Draco must have felt the change of air in the room. "Harry? Is that you?", he frowned, his eyes still closed.

Harry stood in front of the blond and his heart gave a little flutter. _Now or never._ He spoke, his voice barely over a whisper. "Yeah. You can open your eyes."

"Very well, but if this is a prank, I'll hex- _oh_." Draco's mouth stayed open on the last word which came out as a soft exhale. He was gawking at Harry in utter shock, his eyes dark. "What..."

Harry Potter, the Saviour of the wizarding world, was standing in the middle of their bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of black lace knickers. The dark fabric complimented his smooth, bronze skin glowing in the dim light. They had silk hems that clung to his hipbones _just_ right, showing off his toned v-lines and abdomen. The intricate lace edging fit his arse wonderfully, showing off just enough for him to still feel the pleasant brush of fabric against skin. The see-through material was leaving very little to the imagination, with the lace-clad outline of his cock clearly visible and its head showing, just half an inch above the band.

Draco slowly stood up. Speechless, eyes boring into Harry, he came closer, taking everything in. Harry, flushed under the scrutiny, unable to stand the deafening silence anymore. "Say something."

The other man let out a shaky breath. "Harry", he muttered. "You..."

"If this was a bad idea-"

In a split second, Draco was mere inches away. He grabbed Harry by the hair, tilting his head, and buried his face in the exposed crook of Harry's neck, inhaling sharply. "Do you have any idea", he snarled, teeth grazing over sensitive skin, "how breathtakingly beautiful you look right now?"

Harry sucked in a shallow breath, as he felt Draco's mouth brush over the sensitive spot under his ear, going higher, to settle on his earlobe, gently nipping and sucking. His heart was hammering in his chest as his cock grew harder.

"So", he gasped, as his lover's other hand traveled to the top of his spine, blunt nails slowly going down his back. "Do you- Uh, do you like it?" He was almost fully hard, just from the sheer tension and the feel of adept, slender fingers inspecting the delicate fabric covering his backside.

"Harry", the blond adjusted the grip on his hair to kiss his jawbone, and then his chin. "I want you to go and lay down on the bed. You will not move unless I say so. Am I understood?" His voice was low and hoarse with desire. Draco pulled him closer and Harry groaned helplessly at the feel of a hard bulge pressing against his thigh. Their faces were so close that he instinctively leaned in for a kiss, but the other man stopped him. "Go. _Now_."

Harry's legs were about to give way under him, so he readily followed the order, his skin alight with anticipation. Sometimes, they just fell into these roles and every command sent sparks of pleasure down his spine. He loved how well Draco knew him, how liberating it felt to just give up all control, to surrender himself to this spectacular man. It felt safe, and familiar, and grounding because the certainty that Draco would never hurt him was etched into his very bones.

By the time Harry had settled on the bed, Draco took off his jacket and waistcoat and hung them up. Then, he set down his wand on the table and rolled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows. Harry's erection was straining against the garment so he tried pressing his palm over it, groaning lowly.

"Don't." Draco was standing at the foot of the bed, watching him hungrily. He climbed onto the bed, straddling Harry's hips. "Put your hands over your head, love", he murmured, placing a reverent kiss to Harry's sternum. "Please."

Harry's hands shot up to the headboard and he let out a low moan, feeling Draco's hardness brush against his. From time to time, the blond liked to stay fully dressed which, for some unfathomable reason, drove Harry completely mad. Draco lowered his head and sucked on his collarbone, occasionally biting it and then soothing it with his tongue. Harry revelled in the sensation, painfully aware of the slow roll of Draco's hips, the layers of fabric between them not giving him the friction he needed.

"Fuck, Harry", Draco whispered against his chest, peppering the silky skin with wet kisses, as he slowly went down Harry's body. Swift fingers ghosted over his ribs and all of this was too much, he was already losing his bloody mind, and they hadn't even gotten to the good parts yet. His breaths were coming out in quiet huffs, muscles straining to stay still. "Draco. Draco, _please_."

The blond kept going, kissing and nibbling his way down, lower. Chest, nipples, every rib, counted with a kiss, his stomach, navel, then, the sensitive skin of his abdomen, every inch praised with slow licks and heated kisses. "Hush, now."

Harry whimpered when the other man's hot breaths traced the insides of his thighs. His skin was on fire, as if someone had lit thousands of fireworks all over its surface.

"So beautiful. If you could see yourself right now... You're perfect. You will never stop surprising me." Draco's breathing grew erratic, as he rubbed himself through his suit pants.

" _Fuck_!", Harry nearly screamed, finally feeling the hot press of a tongue through the thin fabric. "Draco, please, _please_ , it's too much, I can't- I...", He was babbling and incoherent; all he wanted was to be _touched_ , this wasn't enough and it made his brain short-circuit. He couldn't take it, it was too overwhelming, yet he wanted _more_.

Draco kissed the tip of his cock sticking out just above the hem, gathering the wetness with his lips. At that, Harry hissed and arched up but the other man firmly held his hips down. "You're doing so good. It won't be long now, I know you're close", he cooed, stroking Harry's thigh with a steady hand and unbuckling his belt with the other. He unbuttoned his trousers and then they were finally touching, with only the soft, thin lace between them.

"Oh, fuck- Draco", Harry stopped making any sense the moment Draco's cock moved against his. A hand trailed between them and pulled down the panties, and yes, he could finally feel all of it, the glorious heat, their wet tips sliding together making obscene sounds. They were both shaking and panting, almost at the edge. Harry was close, feeling the pressure build up like a low buzz, all his muscles contracting. "Draco, I'm- I need", he panted.

"Let go, love."

The only thing he saw right before he came, was a pair of gleaming, silver eyes looking down at him with absolute devotion. Draco followed not long after, coming all over Harry's lingerie. They collapsed on the bed, exhausted and sated.

Harry was lying down, slightly dissociated, his mind floating someplace outside of his body. Somewhere in the room, there was a faint rustle of clothes, then he felt the familiar tingle of a cleaning spell washing over him. And suddenly there was a warm, naked body next to his, slender arms enveloping him and holding him close. And he was finally kissed, slow and messy, Draco's tongue tracing every inch inside his mouth. He then kissed Harry's face, his jaw, and chin, and eyes, and his hand was in Harry's hair, pushing aside the wet locks stuck to his forehead.

Draco was murmuring words of praise into his ear, almost out of breath, his hands not leaving Harry's body, petting and stroking with adoration. "You were so good, love. Magnificent. You have no idea how beautiful you are", he kissed his temple, almost reverently. "So beautiful. I love you, Harry. No one else."

Harry was slowly coming down from the hormone high. He turned to Draco with a dazed smile. "I love you, too. Merry Christmas, Draco."

They stayed half-asleep in bed for hours, their limbs entangled, as Christmas Morning dawned outside.


End file.
